Mercury Heart
by Access Butterfly
Summary: The boy with mercury for a heart. She would be his eyes if he would be her voice. - SasuHina -
1. Grey as Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**[Mercury Heart]**

* * *

Chapter One: Grey as Fate

* * *

_Grey, its shade neutral and fair._

_Neither good nor bad, but both all the same. _

_Trust and fear it,_

_Hate and love it, _

_Grey, because it has many colors._

_And you can neither like nor dislike it. _

_It is neutral, for it feels nothing for you. _

_But you feel everything for it,_

_An inner turmoil of emotion for it. _

_Grey. _

* * *

**-Hinata-**

You didn't remember me. And I wasn't all that surprised. I had such a good memory, despite the blank appearance on my face. It was a cover; a mask that concealed all that was mine and mine alone. But I remembered your face nonetheless. You just didn't remember me. I wasn't surprised of course – no, you had absolutely no reason to remember me, of all people. I just had a reason to remember you. I mean, who in their right mind could forget the little boy from grade school that made your heart leap?

Apparently, I wasn't one of those people. I remembered your face instantly when you walked in the class; the way your eyes were blacker than night itself and the healthy pale of your skin that only you could pull off. I remembered. I remembered everything. But you didn't. And I was too much of a coward to try and remind you.

The funny thing is that you sat right in front of me during class. Our seats were in the middle of the last row to the left and beside the window. I remembered you once said that school passed by faster if you only half listened to the teacher ramble, and look outside the window for the other half. I had listened – you were right.

Kakashi-sensei hadn't introduced you like he would have any other new student. I guessed that you had talked to him before hand, letting him now then and there that you wouldn't provide any introduction that wasn't necessary. With Kakashi-sensei's easy-going manner I also guessed he didn't put up a fight (that or he didn't really care for an introduction himself). You just sat right in front of me without so much as a glance. Did you know that my whole body went numb? That my breath stopped? That my heart froze? Of course not.

Because you didn't remember me.

But I remembered you.

My daze was cut off when Naruto stood straight up in his desk and shouted at the every so teasing Kiba. I stifled a giggle as the boys yelled insults at each other in their own friendly manner. If you had remembered me, then you would have remembered the usual blush on my cheeks and the way I dipped my head in embarrassment. Because I liked him a lot. Maybe I still do, but I did know for certain then that my heart belonged to the blonde boy with the sunny persona.

When the loud _ding-dong_ of the school bell rang loudly in my ears I watched as you rose and bowed just like the rest of us. You were acting so… different. You were acting so serious and aloof it almost made me flinch. I didn't, though, because it had been years and I couldn't judge you. It wasn't in my nature.

Throughout the entire class, you stared out the window. I couldn't concentrate correctly. I couldn't breathe correctly. You were just so distracting. One of my oldest friends had finally moved back to Konoha. And he didn't remember me. I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my chest. You weren't smiling. You weren't listening.

Do you remember how I was the mute girl in the family of doctors? Did you remember how you were the little boy that would constantly loose his vision at random points in time? Did you remember that I was your eyes and you were my voice?

No.

You didn't remember. But I did.

Our meeting was grey; you didn't remember me and I was silently rejoicing in my seat behind you. Fate is a weird thing like that.

* * *

**[Author's Note: Hello, SasuHina fans of this website. This is my first Naruto FanFic, so flames are neither desired nor required, but I guess it's okay if you post them. Corrective criticism is always welcomed, too. My chapters will be short, and I'm not sure when I will be able to update again. School and life is time-consuming; all you authors know where I'm coming from. Arigato for reading. Please review! P.S – A heads up, the poem in the beginning will have a lot to do with the plot.]**


	2. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**[Mercury Heart]**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Picture Perfect**

* * *

**-Hinata-**

One month. That was exactly how long you had been in the same class as me, in the same row as me, in the seat right in front of me. Yes, one _long_ month of almost fainting because Naruto was now sitting right beside you, two feet away from me, when claimed you were his best friend after you two had a five minute one-sided conversation on something that completely slipped my mind. One long month of half-hearted warning glares from girls that claimed you as their soul mate. One long month of you never speaking or looking at me.

It was a _long_ month for the _both_ of us.

The first six-weeks of school had ended, meaning report cards were due. My stomach was full of butterflies and I just wasn't ready. If you had remembered me, you would have known that my family is full of prestigious doctors and/or medical businessmen. Each and every one of them was top of their class. So was I – third smartest in the class now that you showed up – but sometimes that just wasn't good enough. Straight A's weren't a problem. Pleasing my father was.

You see, he has high expectations of me. Very high. A ninety-five? Not acceptable. I'm sure that you can understand that. From what _I_ remember, your family was full of police officers and/or military men. You wanted to be just like your big brother. Unlike you though… I didn't want to be a doctor. I wasn't smart enough to remember all those sicknesses and symptoms. I wasn't good with people. And I was mute.

I shook my head; my mind couldn't stray towards dangerous waters. I stuffed the report card into my book bag to keep it out of mind.

The sun hung high in the sky as I walked towards the train station. Many other teens wore the same colored uniform you and I did. Half expecting to run into someone, I kept my steady pace. There was no rush; father was away on business, Neji was with his older friends, and Hanabi was still in middle school. I was alone. Not that it bothered me. Anymore.

After I bought the ticket and boarded the train I took my usual spot in the corner of the cart. People filed in no more than a few minutes after me. I saw Shikamaru enter with Choji and Ino right behind him. Ino waved at me before sitting down with her childhood friends. She and I… were not really friends. But not strangers. More like… acquaintances.

I didn't get to think of that for too long before Naruto and Sakura walked in – with you right behind them.

I started to fidget with my skirt as the others in the cart chatted animatedly with each other. Awkward was the story of my life. So instead of sneaking glances at Naruto and biting my lower lip, I took out my Canon camera from my satchel besides my book bag.

Now, I wasn't going to take a picture of anyone. I really wasn't. That would have been rude and plain awkward if I did so without permission. And with a non-existent voice like mine, there was bound to be conflict. But then Naruto laughed heartedly, the sound reminding me of sunshine on a cloudy day. Something took a hold of my mind as I raised the camera up to my face, right eye closing, and snapped two pictures.

My faced heated up instantly when I realized what I did. I looked around nervously. No one had noticed. Breathing a sigh of relief, I glanced down at the screen. Naruto was grinning; Sakura was rolling her eyes… and you?

You were starring.

Straight at me.

* * *

**[Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, everyone. Life is life. But tell me how this chapter went. I think I did pretty badly. Is Hinata in character? Is Sasuke? Go on, tell me. But please be gentle – I'm trying my best here! Arigato for those of you who read and reviewed! Ja ne!]**


	3. Seeing the Unseen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**[Mercury Heart]**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Seeing the Unseen **

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

The first time I walked through the doors of Konoha High School a sense of something close to nostalgia hit me. The key word being _close_. You had to long for the past to feel nostalgic. I didn't. If I wanted to be politically correct about it, I would say I felt de-javu.

The building was new to me yet the faces stayed the same. I could pinpoint exactly who everyone grew up to be. That Inuzuka boy was just taller and even louder; his companion Aburame Shino wore more clothes. Yamanaka Ino grew out her hair, Haruno Sakura cut hers, and Tenten got taller. Rock Lee stayed _exactly_ the same. Naruto finally lost his some of his idiotic attitude for something just a tad bit off of mature. Nara slept more. His fat friend ate more. And Hyuga Neji … grew out his hair. Somehow, honestly, I saw that one coming.

But I couldn't find you. I eyed your cousin in the halls for about two weeks, waiting for you to show up with the usual pixie haircut and heavy jacket. But you weren't there. After a while I just assumed you were being homeschooled. Or maybe left for America. Or died. But I doubted the latter highly unlikely.

I wanted to ask the girl behind me if she had seen you, but I didn't want to risk losing the one girl who didn't try to kiss me if I looked her way. Tenten didn't, she had Neji to do that to, but the more girls that didn't get in my way the better. She was kind of odd, in a sense. Too quiet. Too timid.

She was kind of like you. But, different in a way. You were always smiling at people. She wasn't. You had friends. She didn't – not that I knew of. She was definitely odd. A mystery I _wasn't_ going to solve. It wasn't worth my time or effort. And even if she did know who you were and where you were, it wasn't like I would talk to her at all after that. We weren't going to be friends. No.

* * *

Naruto followed me everywhere like some kind of lost puppy. Him and Sakura, both. Sakura – for obvious reasons – annoyed the hell out of me with her batty eyes and witch-like giggles. Naruto – for very obvious reasons – annoyed me five times more than Sakura with his loud manner and stupidity. The only two people in the world I could stand were Nara Shikamaru and you. Hyuga Hinata.

"Hey! Let's go, Sasuke-teme, before the train leaves and I have to walk with you home!"

"I wouldn't mind walking you home Sasuke-kun!"

Annoying. "Let's get a move on. Both of you are slowing me down."

Sakura screamed an apology – much to my dismay – and Naruto glared at me. I returned it. Somehow I became friends with idiots. The Nara had that exact same problem since he was smaller. But I never really thought it would happen to me. They were unbearable, yet the most tolerable. Apart from you, that is.

* * *

The walk to the train station was full of chatter, none of it mine. Sakura and Naruto talked non-stop about some sort of project for the student council. How Naruto managed to get there was something I don't think even he knew. But he was there, and so was Sakura. Go figure. I didn't try to stir up a conversation with either one of them. If I talked to Naruto, Sakura would but it. If I talked to Sakura-… I wouldn't talk to Sakura. Not unless I had to.

I didn't notice anyone else besides the Nara and Yamanaka on the train. And if there were others I did know, I just didn't care enough to look for them. I didn't notice that silent girl I wanted – or didn't want – to talk to. Not until I heard the sound of a camera being used. I turned to it; ready to glare at whomever it was taking a picture of me. No, I didn't want to sound conceded but it has happened too many times for me not to be paranoid.

Then I turned my head to her direction. And I saw you. And you saw me seeing you in the picture.

Inwardly I smirked. Found you, Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

**[Author's Note: Oh! In the name of all that is Forerunner, I did so horrible in the chapter. No, please, don't try to put those fake digital smiles and say I did fine. I know I got Sasuke's perspective all wrong! *Wipes tears* I need you all to be honest. Okay? Did I do a somewhat good job? Did I do really, freaking bad? Please, do tell. But be gentle!]**


	4. Doctors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**[Mercury Heart]**

**Chapter Four: Doctors**

**-Sasuke-**

I hated the doctor. It's been that way ever since I was young, fighting with my mother so I didn't have to go. But if Itachi had ever questioned my bravery or courage, of course, that was a different story. I'd go in a heartbeat just to show everyone that I could be strong like him. I was an idiot then.

The walls were a mocking white in the observation room. Small and dainty, one could only assume how the children got when they had to visit. I detested it as I lay there on the observation table. A mirror was to my right. I didn't bother looking at it. What for, when I could hardly see my reflection? It was useless and a waste of time.

I remember once asking my father why he didn't like looking at my report cards. He told me to get out of his office. Mother later told me that was 'unkind' and 'rude', that I had to go apologize. I did, only to see him look beyond me. When I turned there was nothing but the wall. He told me he was going blind.

That was going to be me soon.

It didn't matter how many times the stupid doctor checked the computer results, facts were facts. And the way he wouldn't stop flinching whenever he looked at me was just plain annoying. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that the middle-aged man was sweating buckets from behind his desk. To make matters worse, the appointment was dragging on and an impatient Uchiha Sasuke was not a very calm Uchiha Sasuke.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor stood with wobbling knees and cleared his throat. I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling. The older man sputtered out a few incoherent words; things that he felt were important, but in reality, weren't to me.

Glasses and contacts didn't work anymore. My vision was too far gone. Period.

"I'm sorry to say this, Uchiha-san," the nervous man eased," but your eyes-… well, your family's history in vision loss seems to have also been passed down to you. I'm very sorry. Your eye sight won't last much longer. It may stop functioning all together by the time you turn twenty or so."

I did nothing but stare at the ceiling. My doctor gulped again before letting his eyes lay on the floor. "The same happened to your father and brother. Uchiha-san, there is no cure for this, I'm afraid." And even with that revelation, I did not budge. My breathing was even and my face remained aloof.

Someone knocked on the door, startling the already jumpy doctor. A small receptionist walked in as if I wasn't there and frowned at the doctor," Sir, you have other appointments. There's a woman and her child here as well."

The doctor gasped. "Oh my- You're completely right." He turned to me. "I'm sorry about this Uchiha-san, but this appointment is done. You may go."

I stood without a second glance and stalked out of the room. The receptionist nodded to the doctor – who looked more than a little relieved. She led me to the lobby and signed me out. I didn't say anything. There was nothing left for me to say. I was going blind.

The receptionist returned to the back of her desk, focused on the bright computer screen in front of her. I didn't care enough to warn her about hurting her sight. Her decision, not mine. I continued out of there when she called my name.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she stated flatly," here. Take these." She held a pair of black sunglasses in her fat hand.

I glared. "Why would I want those?" It was a rhetorical question. But she answered anyway.

"Do you really want people to find out? _Really_?" _Tch_.

I left with them in my shaking hands. No, I didn't.

I wouldn't be able to see the world by the time I got out of high school. I wouldn't be able to see you.

* * *

**[Author's Note: I'm really, absolutely sorry for taking sooo long and making this chapter sooo bad. Sasuke seems a little OOC to me, but, maybe that's just me? Find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me. I've been way busy and I just want to write. R and R? No flames; but corrective criticism is always welcome. Ja Ne!]**


End file.
